


In Doubt, Fuck It Out

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Harems, Lance's Harem, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sex Bug, Smut, love bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: What's the best way to make the effects of a bug bite pass? Just fuck it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Love Bug AUs, I wanted a chance to write filth and I think Lance should have a bick dick and a harem.

 

 

_**The Day Of The Bite** _

 

Lance was _very_ beautiful.

That was a _very_ gay thought.

The _very_ fuck, Keith?

Those were the three first thoughts in Keith's head as they put foot on the weirdest planet they've ever seen.

The planet was a perfect copy of Earth. You'd think that'd make the planet very common place and maybe even comforting to the Paladins of Voltron. That were all from Earth. The problem was the colors of the planet. The grass was purple. The sky was orange at day and had two blue moons. The trees were very colorful, some red, some pink, some the full rainbow, but their trunk was the most plant green they had ever seen.

Also, the planet was filled with a bunch of races from all corners of the universe. Galra,  Balmerans, Allura was sure she saw an Altean in the mix. All living in perfect harmony, a planet reigned by peace.

And despite all that, Keith could only think of one thing. Who gave Lance the permission to look beautiful even in that weird ass Earth-wanna-be planet?

No one should look _that_ flattering in the middle of purple grass and… Were those _pink cacti?_

Yeah, _no_ , Keith was done with the planet, and they had just arrived.

“Princess Allura of Voltron. It is a delight to see you alive and well. I assume you do not remember me?”

“Vaguely, your majesty.”

Oh, yeah, as if the whole situation wasn't weird enough, the Queen of the planet was old enough to be present for when Allura was born. Ten thousand years before. And the giant woman, that honestly made Keith think of the fantasy Giants, looked like she had just reached her forties.

“Damn,” Lance had commented when Coran explained to them who the Queen was, “Need me whatever cream she uses.”

Keith had refrained from saying anything, aware it would come out as a backwards compliment, and Lance had some sort of psychic powers when it came to recognizing those.

Keith had zoned out most of the conversation, staring at Lance’s attractive face and relaxed posture. He only came back to when Shiro nudged him, right was Allura and the Queen sealed the deal. Good. They’d leave soon and Lance would go back at looking way too good in a setting Keith was used to, which made things more bearable for the black haired boy.

“I am the Queen of Amro, Amrit. I welcome Voltron, and ask for nothing more than loyalty and support.”

“I am the Princess of Altea, Allura. Voltron offers an alliance and swears it's loyalty and support to Amro.”

“Then let the celebration start.”

Yay. Party. Everything Keith wanted.

Keith liked to spend his time with people he considered close. He liked to help Hunk in the kitchen, although he was mostly in chopping duty. He enjoyed his time with Shiro, training and talking. He liked to stay near Pidge while she did her weird equations. Allura and the mice were a peaceful companion. Coran had never ending stories. And Lance.

Lance at first seemed like a complete _tool_ to have around. Loud, obnoxious and petty, getting on Keith's nerves. And the worst part was that Lance wasn't like that to the others. Lance was the definition of “good, even great friend” with the others. But when it came to the Red Paladin, the friendliness hid behind the pettyness and it frustrated Keith to no end because he wanted Lance's other side to come to him too. It got so bad, Hunk found Keith in the verge of frustrated tears because he didn't knew what to do, for, of course, he reacted to Lance's pettyness with meanness and they had fought. And it was ugly.

“Dude,” Hunk had said, uneasy smile painting his face, “don't tell Lance I told you, but he's been wanting to be your friend since you first met at the Garrison.”

And Keith was finally thrown back to his younger years, back at the fateful day he met a boy with blue eyes. The bluest blue eyes Keith had ever seen. He remembered the easy smile and soft stare, a tanned hand reaching out, a friendship offering.

And he remembered reacting so badly he felt bad for days after, but never having the courage to speak with the boy again.

Oh, God, it was all his fault. _All_ of it.

Hunk had smiled then, a true smile, telling Keith to go talk to Lance. When the other made to protest, the big boy assured that is was all Lance was waiting for. An explanation, an apology and a chance to be Keith's friend.

And so Keith went to Lance. It was awkward, it was odd and stiff, but the results were marvelous. Lance was way too forgiving, way too loving, Keith thought, and swore to protect him when those incredible traits turned against the Blue Paladin.

Their friendship was better than Keith expected. It was like their rivalry, but instead of hurt, it just brought a nice feeling of companionship. Of being home.

They had some ugly fights here and there, Keith being unable to express himself clearly and Lance still learning what he affectionately called _Keithian, the language of Keith._

All was well.

Except it wasn't.

Because lately, Keith caught himself thinking very unfriendly things. Not the mean ones, just things that friends don't usually think about each other. Like, Lance had not problems telling Keith how good looking Keith was, but Keith felt that anything less than breathtaking wasn't enough to describe Lance. He wanted to protect Lance from everything, even what he knew wouldn't harm him. He wanted to hug Lance and drown in his scent. He wanted to…

To…

To cherish Lance like no one could. No one but Keith himself.

God, he sounded so _sappy_. And the worst is that Shiro _knew_. Only because Shiro himself was just as sappy, if not more sappy than Keith himself, when it came to his ex-fianceé, Adam.

Keith was in the middle of yet another pity party when Lance’s yelp reached the team’s ears. They all turned quickly, bot in fear for Lance and in fear for the alliance, only to see him gently massage his neck, what looked like a really big pink and blue butterfly flying away.

“Lance?”

“Something bit me.”

A loud gasp came from the Queen. She looked pleased.

“You were chosen, dear Blue Paladin!”

“Chosen?” Allura furrowed her brows as she usually did when faced with something she didn’t fully understand, “Pardon me for asking, but what does it mean?”

“Yeah, why did that butterfly bit Lance? Butterflies shouldn’t bite!” Hunk freaked out.

“It’s a Bogror Vevant!” That didn’t explain much and their faces showed it for the Queen hushed to explain. “I guess you’d call it a Love Bug, although it deals less with romantic attraction and more with sexual attraction.”

“So, a Sex Bug?” Pidge’s glasses glinted, her curiosity filling her mind.

“Yes, and its poison is actually completely safe.” The giant also seemed to notice the team’s worried glances. “It’ll last three… weeks? Weeks, yes! Three weeks at most and it’ll make his libido go to impressive highs, accompanied with a large supply of stamina.”

“So, the bug made me a sex machine.”

“Lance!”

“Oh, c’mon, Shiro, don’t be an old man!”

“Is there an antidote?”

“I’m afraid not, Princess. Those bugs are extremely rare, even here, in their native planet, and being bitten by one is considered a blessing, therefore nothing against them and whatever they may produce was or ever will be done.”

“So I’ll just kill my wrist–”

“Lance!”

Keith’s head was spinning. Lance. A sex beast. Lance. Sitting on his bed, touching himself to alleviate himself. Lance. Standing under the shower and pleasure himself. Lance. Thinking of Keith while doing so. Calling Keith’s name in between groans and moans. Lance. Catching Keith watching. Putting a show for Keith. Purring to Keith that if the Red Paladin was a good boy, he’d let him touch his soft skin. He’d let Keith worship him as he desired.

“Of course, that means you’ll stay in the Temple of Xuf with the concubines and all the privacy you’d want and need.”

Wait.

What?

The half-human snapped his head towards the Queen, eyes threatening to fall out his eye sockets. She was joking, right? Concubines? As in, Lance would be alone in a building with a harem with an insatiable sex drive?

“C…”

“Get the Blue Paladin to the Temple and prepare everything! The clothing, the food, the harem! We have a Chosen here!”

Wait.

What?!

* * *

 

“Now that's what I call a whiplash.”

Break the ice, that was something Lance could do. He hated awkward silences, so of course he was a master of ending them. That didn't mean he wasn't feeling awkward himself. Because he was.

And the sudden need to jump the boy in front of him wasn't helping.

At all.

“I'm sorry about that, but it's been a long time since someone has been bitten by that bug and we all have been anticipating it.”

The boy was Galra. Or, well, at least half-Galra. Long black hair reaching his hips in a simple braid and bangs covering part of his face. He looked a lot Galra, except he was pink instead of purple, and was shorter than Lance. His eyes were of an electric aquamarine and his soft looking lips were painted a deep blue, interrupted only by the metallic piercing. Perky and fuzzy ears, one with piercings and the other with a ring. Dressed in a loose blue tunic that barely reached the middle of his thighs.

Very nice thighs.

“I am Kiht, by the way.”

“… I’m Lance.”

God, could he be anymore awkward?

In his defense, the bug bite took a few hours to actually start affecting him, which meant he felt it really do something at night, after a rather successful day avoiding all the concubines. Lance was in no way a virgin or against sex, but the situation was so ridiculous. What type of people would prepare a sex temple and keep it in the hopes of some unlucky bastard being bitten by one of the rarest bugs in existence? Were the people there even consenting to all of that?

He also may had wanted his next time to be with a certain teammate of his.

Lance guessed he likes aliens more than he thought.

“Sooooooo…”

“Yes?”

Damn him. Why must he be so pretty?

“Can you tell me more about this whole Temple thing?”

Keep the conversation going, yeah, good. Damnit, Lance was sweating.

He had planned to avoid everyone until the poison or whatever was in his body wasn’t there anymore, and all of the concubines seemed pretty ok with it, except for Kiht, who seemed to always find Lance. No matter where.

Which wouldn’t be so bad if the bug bite didn’t chose to make its move right as Lance was trying to relax by the pool. In another words, he was sprawled in a chair, wearing just his boxers, alone with a beautiful man, nearby a pool, and his arousal clear as day.

He couldn’t help it.

He could feel the fire running under his skin, burning alongside his blood. It hit suddenly and fervently, in a few ticks almost everything he could think was making Kiht bounce on his cock, the warm body putty in between his fingers, the melodic voice making a mantra of his name, the pink neck being filled with purple marks. He closed his eyes, in the hopes that not looking at the object of his desires would make things better, fully knowing that it would just make it easier for him to see the many scenarios his mind was coming up with.

“Well, it’s actually because the bug is a blessing from Xuf, the Goddess of Love and Lust. She is very important for this planet’s mythology and adored as such.”

“And this is her Temple.”

“Yes. Usually, a test is done so no one can trick their way inside here, but seeing as you were bitten right in front of the Queen and others, it wasn’t necessary.”

Lance thought that explanations would help him calm himself, but if anything it only made him frustrated. He needed Kiht writhing around his dick, like, yesterday. Dammit, dammit, dammit. He really should stop thinking about it, but the tightness in his boxers was a bit too much.

He didn’t notice when Kiht moved from standing near the pool, but he surely felt when the guy sat down right on his hips, letting Lance know that he wasn’t the only one excited… Nor was Kiht wearing anything under that blue tunic.

The paladin could not hide the groan as his eyes fluttered open. Kiht seemed pleased.

“Why are you hesitating, Paladin? The poison must be kicking in already.”

“Call me Lance.”

“I’ll make sure to scream it when you’re inside me, promise.”

The human tried to look away, but gentle clawed hands held him. Aquamarine and blue clashed. Lust against lust. A shiver went down the alien’s spine before he started rocking his hips. Lance’s hands instantly took their place on his hips, but made no movement to stop them from moving.

“All of us are willing, Lance. And if you’re unsure, you can always ask.”

“Are you? Right now?” He needed to be sure.

“Lance, don’t make me beg.”

“Maybe I want you to.”

“If that’s the case…” Rolling his hips with more force than necessary, Kiht whispered in between low purring. “Take me, _please_.”

You know what else Lance was good at?

You’re about to find out.

Kiht’s lips were as soft as Lance thought they’d be. He felt the lipstick spread on his own lips, but the notion was pushed aside as soon as it came. Lance was good at kissing, he had been told that before. So there were no insecurities clouding his mind while he stole the other’s breath, although it might be in part because of the bit. No matter, making out came to him easily, and he wouldn’t lie and say the mewls Kiht let out weren’t satisfactory. Tanned hands made quick work of taking off the annoying tunic, the only moment their lips left each other, only to slot together again as Lance’s hands roamed on the body straddling him.

The alien arched his back, the perfect opportunity for Lance to go about making those purple markings on his pink neck. Sucking, biting, kissing, licking, he was determined to run his mouth on every part of that delicious collar before letting his tongue travel lower. Lower and lower, until it met a nipple. Kiht withered, shamelessly moaning the Paladin’s name.

His noises where a fantastic melody, Lance found out, as he gave the perky nipples his full attention for some time, before moving all the way back to the plump lips, having a half-mind to register how the blue he’d get on his lips by the earlier kissing made a trail together with the bruises. Blue against pink, looked good. Real good.

Claws raked through brown hair, pulling strands every now and then. One of the hands was lightly screeching his back, teasing him with what could be. Two could play that game, though, as Lance moved his hands to the plump bottom of his partner and squeeze, playing with the cheeks a bit before using a finger to tease around Kiht’s hole.

The slickness did not pass unnoticed.

“Did you touch yourself, you eager thing?” Teasingly dipping his finger inside the heat, Lance bit the end of a fluffy ear, relishing the yelp followed by moan that came, “Next time, I want to do it. You hear me?”

Kiht, apparently lost in his pleasure, answered with a moan. That wouldn’t do. Lance wanted a clear answer. Introducing his finger slowly, he asked once more. That time, Kiht answered a breathless “yes”, and was rewarded with the finger inside him curling deliciously.

“Lance, please…”

“What do you want, baby?”

Another finger entered the burning heat that was Kiht, and Lance settled for a not too fast yet not too slow pace, both to make sure he’d prepare the other enough and to drive him crazy with anticipation. Seemed to work, if the impatient twitch of Kiht’s hips was anything to go by.

“Please.”

“What do you want, Kiht?”

“Please, fuck me. I prepared myself already, I can take it.”

“Can you, darling?”

“Yes!”

The Blue Paladin hummed, adding a third finger but not changing the pace yet. The half-Galra let a string of pleads come out, being interrupted only when Lance managed to hit a specific place. His mouth fell open and his orange tongue was visible, asking Lance for another battle he happily complied.

It was in the middle of that kiss that Lance got around taking off his underwear, which, you know, kinda hard with some pounds of half-Galra on top of him, but not impossible when said pounds helped him. Soon his erection was free.

“Not now.” He cut in, reading the look Kiht gave his cock. “I’ll let you have a taste later. Come here, darling.”

Kiht obeyed, angling himself so he could sink on Lance’s member. Lance had no reason to be modest, he was above average and knew it. Thicker and longer than most. Kiht was taking it like a champion, slowly going down and letting himself be stretched. He whimpered a bit at some points, in which Lance held him firmly by the hips and told him to take his time adjusting.

“So full… So big…” The boy sobbed. “So good.”

“You’re doing great, baby, you’re doing so good.”

They took a few ticks to breath as Kiht let all of Lance inside him, the calm before a storm. It took all of Lance’s self-control not to pound into him, leaving hand shaped bruises on pink skin. Then Kiht started moving, slow at first and eventually picking the pace. The human thrusted up, making the other cry. Their pace was fast, there was no time to waste thinking of anything else.

Lance felt like he was boiling, lust and heat setting his mind ablaze. All he could think was the feel of pink skin on his, smooth and addicting. The smell of strawberry coming from black hair, a black hair he made sure to pull. The sounds leaving soft lips, loud moans of his name. The vision of such a beautiful being becoming undone by him.

He could feel it. They both were close. Grabbing Kiht’s shaft, Lance made sure he wouldn’t be the first one to come with a few flickers of his wrist.

“Come for me, baby, let go and come for me.”

It was all it took for Kiht to let out a scream, keeping his promise and probably making the whole planet listen to the Paladin’s name. His walls closed tightly around Lance, prompting him to follow with his own orgasm. It felt more explosive then the others, his seed filling the other. Kiht collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and the human wasn’t much better.

“You did it, baby, you took me so well.” A tired whine was his response. An apologetic chuckle made his chest rumble. “Kiht?”

“… Hm?”

“Unless you’re ready for a second round, I think you should get up.”

“Give me a few more ticks.”

* * *

 

**_Five days in_ **

 

“Can't we just stick him in the pods?”

“I'm sorry, number four, but the pods can only scan the poison for its elements and possible antidotes. And more, considering the poison in Lance's blood is not actually bad for him, they might think there's nothing wrong and not even localize to poison.”

“So we'll really have to wait almost a month until he fucks it out?”

“Pidge, language.”

“Sorry, Shiro.”

“And why Coran is the only one who can go there, again?”

Allura sighed for what could very well be the 50th time in five days. She understood that Keith had strong feelings for Lance, and she in fact was very supportive of their relationship, but Keith seriously needed to cut it out before she, as Lance would say, _yeeted_ him on the nearest star. It had already been _five days_ since the Blue Paladin was bitten and relocated to the Temple of Xuf. She did agree that the idea of someone she saw as a brother having… _sexual intercourse_ with various random people made her uncomfortable, but she knew Lance and how capable he was, and she knew the Queen of the planet would never let any harm come to him.

The Red Paladin seemed to have a bit of problem understanding that, though.

“The only ones allowed in the Temple are the Chosen, the concubines and one family member of the Chosen.” She answered, a prayer asking for patience repeating in her mind. “As much as I think of Lance as a brother, I wouldn't want to see him in… such conditions.”

“I wouldn't want to see any of my big brothers fucking people, thank you very much.”

“Pidge, language.” He accepted her meaningless apology with a nod. “It's the same for Hunk and me, seeing our brother having sex it's not something we'd like to do.”

“And we all know you are the last person who wants the title of Lance's brother.”

“Shut up, Pidge.”

“Therefore, I, Coran, the Space Papa, will have to do it!”

Keith huffed, crossing his arms. Being bitten by the bug wasn't an option, seeing as it would take a long time to actually find the bug so it could bite one of them. And the other option was to enter as a concubine, which didn't sit well with anyone… who couldn't think of Lance in such intimate way.

“If you are so worried, you can always dress up in some silks and saunter over. I'm sure Lance will be delighted.”

“Fine.”

The face Pidge made when Keith said that instead of ordering her to shut up was hilarious. He should've taken a picture to show Lance later.

“Keith.” Keith didn't want to hear whatever sense Shiro would drill inside him.

“Coran, take me to the Temple.”

* * *

 

“You’re so big…”

“You told me that once or twice, yes.”

Kiht gave Lance a cheeky grin before his orange tongue darted out to take a taste of the human. Lance sighed as the wet muscle traced patterns on his shaft, leaning back on the wall of the hallway.

In five days he had sex more times than he did in his Garrison years. In more ways too. And in more places.

And in five days he'd only gotten tired _once._ And that was because he spent three days doing almost nothing but having sex. The bite really had turned him into a sex machine and, hey, he wasn't complaining.

Also, just like Kiht, pretty much every partner had commented on his size, mostly in amazement, and if it wasn't an ego boost, Lance didn't knew what was.

* * *

 

“A surprise?” A perfect eyebrow arched, Lance stared at the poorly hidden excitement in Kiht's eyes.

Kiht just purred, closing his eyes and letting Lance deposit him on his bed. Not only the Paladin was great at sex, he also excelled in aftercare. After fucking the alien’s brains out, the human bathed and massaged the other, only to carry him to his room so he could rest comfortably.

Kiht could say he saw Heaven, and it was tanned skin and bluest blue eyes.

The halfling heard his lover leave his room and smiled. He just hoped his status as favorite didn't change so soon.

Of all the things Lance was expecting after leaving Kiht's room, Keith Kogane barely dressed in almost see through red silks, sitting on the throne like sofa Lance liked to lounge on when the bug wasn't making him horny certainly wasn't on the list.

“Keith?”

“... Hi…” The Red Paladin made sure to look everywhere but Lance, making said man a bit self conscious.

Because of his constant… _Activities_ , Lance had decided that wearing the least amount of clothing would be for the best, which meant he spent five days wearing only loose blue pants made of the same red silks that covered Keith's pale thighs.

In another words, Keith could probably see the silhouette of his dick.

“Oh, so you two know each other?” One of the concubines, a very pretty alien girl, smiled teasingly. “Should Kiht be worried about his position as your favorite?”

The Blue Paladin didn't pay her much attention, absent-mindedly chuckling as he approached the sofa. Keith looked a curious mix of nervous and pissed and the taller boy just wanted to kiss that conflicting expression off of the other's face.

But he couldn't.

Keith was there probably because he, in true mullet fashion, got protective and convinced the others that would be a good idea. Keith was there because he was a worrywart looking out for his friend.

Lance couldn't take advantage of him.

So, instead of pinning the black haired beauty to the couch and making him forget everything but his teammate's name, Lance knelt down in from of him, not bothering with fighting the blush rising on his cheeks, and asked Keith if he'd already been shown his room. The answer was a quick shake of his head. No, he hadn't.

“Then come, I'm sure we can find a room comfortable for you.”

He grabbed Keith's hand and brought both of them up. The silks moved beautifully against the porcelain skin, showing that they were actually a dress with no back and deep cuts on each side of the skirt, with a golden belt holding the loose fabric to tantalizing hips.

He had to pause for a bit, close his eyes and take a deep breath, before guiding Keith out of the room. Their hands still connected. As much as he was a gentleman, Lance was still a _man_.

Aware of that, he let himself be a bit selfish and intertwine their fingers.

* * *

 

Keith inhaled deeply, smelling Lance in the pillow he had hugged few minutes earlier.

He could not believe he was there.

He could not believe he was one of Lance's concubines.

He could not believe the whole situation.

But there he was.

Laying down on the gigantic bed in Lance's room. He knew it was Lance's room because the Blue Paladin armor was sitting in a chair near the closet, bayard placed near the helmet, an easy place to grab if the need arrived. A characteristic Lance move, leaving everything ready to go just in case. And they said Keith was the overthinker. He didn't have such vision of the future.

He had to admit, though, Lance's reaction to his appearance was… _something_. He looked really conflicted, as if battling some raw instinct. Keith never felt so _desired._

Keith never _desired_ someone in such intensity.

Because he couldn't help but want Lance. He had a crush, a big crush on that boy, and seeing him in that almost see through pants without a shirt on had done things to his poor gay heart.

Lance had tattoos. _Tattoos._

Keith knew, of course he did, they had swimmed together many times, but that didn't make them any less attractive. They were made after they went to space, Coran's gift. Glowing blue swirls leaving the edges of the blue Voltron symbol on his lower back and running all the way around his hips, soft spirals ending few inches from his belly button. When they weren't glowing, they rested in a very dark blue, not less beautiful.

Keith was weak for tattoos.

Keith was weak for Lance.

Keith was extra weak for _Lance's tattoos._

And Lance also had a lean but toned body. He'd never understand how the brunette managed to look so lanky in his clothes when he had a pack of muscles. Maybe not as big as Shiro's, but _damn_ they could do some damage, especially combined with his large back and shoulders.

And then Keith had learned yet another thing about his crush, he was _big._ As in, just like the muscles, that dick could _do some damage,_ if you get my drift.

Could do _Keith_ some damage.

The half-Galra felt the blush burn his face and the desire run inside his veins. But no amount of lust could erase the pinpricks of jealousy on his skin.

Kiht.

_Lance's favorite._

Probably the owner of that strong scent of strawberry on Lance's skin, mixing disgustingly with the heavenly smell of ocean and cinnamon of the brunette. Probably another idiot thinking he was worthy enough to receive Lance's affections.

Keith pitied him.

Because once the poison wore off, Lance would be back to the Castle. Back to his family. Back to _Keith._ And Kiht would have to learn to live without the Blue Paladin's addicting touches.

But, for the moment, the Red Paladin would take the undeniable fact that the room smelled of only Lance. No strawberry, no nothing. Just Lance.

And soon would smell of _Lance and Keith._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance happens

**_A week and four days after the bite_ **

Disgusting.

Keith felt  _disgusting_.

He couldn’t help it when his crush avoided touching him like the Devil avoided the cross.

He knew Lance probably thought Keith was there because he got worried. He knew Lance probably didn’t have the intention to hurt him.

But,  _God,_  he hated how much Lance avoided being alone with him. He hated how much Lance  _ran_  away from him. And he hated how he knew that almost every minute Lance didn’t spent with him, was spent with someone else.

 _Mostly Kiht_ , if the nauseating smell of strawberry on Lance was any indication.

 _Kiht_.

Keith wanted to hate that man, he really did, because everytime Lance ran to him made Keith fell inferior. Made him feel undesirable. Made him self-conscious about his appearance and even his personality.

Because Kiht was  _better than Keith._

Kiht was  _beautiful,_  with his long lashes and plump lips, petit and soft body, long hair and electric aquamarine eyes. And he was a  _complete_  sweetheart, helpful and attentive. Lance seemed to have a blast every time they talked, and Keith didn’t even want to imagine how the Blue Paladin would look like with Kiht putty in his hands. Kiht was so frustratingly nice, he even was nice to  _Keith_ , even when the half-human made it clear he didn’t feel comfortable with the other half-Galra. Making sure he was comfortable, if he had eaten, if he was well.

In the end, the Red Paladin was stuck in a Limbo where he couldn’t hate either, but that hate turned on him and he started disliking himself. Maybe even hating himself. Because he wasn’t enough for Lance.

Of course, Keith had long gotten to the conclusion that Lance was too much sand for his little truck.

But this situation was making him  _ridiculously distraught._

Because Lance, with his bluest blue eyes that could not and would not settle for only one shade of blue, clearly  _wanted_  Keith. His eyes darkened and his hands clenched, muscles tense. He held himself back every single time. And it drove Keith  _nuts._

If he didn’t feel attracted to the halfling, then ok, the black haired boy would be able to nurse his broken heart knowing he didn’t have a chance to start with. But that wasn’t the case, Lance was holding back, which, to some obscure part of him, meant he desired Keith, but was disgusted by him enough to not touch him in despite his lust.

TL;DR: Keith was a  _mess_.

More than usual.

Keith was frustrated and disgusted and all he wanted was to take off his and Lance’s clothes and drown himself in the warmth of tanned skin in the longest cuddle known to man.

Preferably, after some rounds of mind-blowing sex.

His only consolation was the knowledge that Kiht and the others never entered Lance’s room. Never once Lance took them to his bed. And never once Lance slept with them. No, at night, when he thought Keith was sleeping, Lance crawled into bed, warm skin and nice hair, tired and supposedly satisfied. He always stayed far away from the other boy, but it wasn’t uncommon for them to end up cuddling, with Lance being a cuddler and Keith moving near him when he fell asleep.

Talking about sleep time, Lance was taking his sweet time. Probably was fucking someone. Probably was with Kiht, making him mewl and writhe.

Because  _of course_  he’d be with Kiht.

Who’d want Keith with his tear stained face?

* * *

As Lance walked back to his room he thought of his conversation with Kiht.

_“Keith is what?”_

_“Going into heat. He’s in pre-heat. He is part Galra, it happens.”_

_“Happens to you?”_

_“No. It doesn’t happen to all half-Galra, because they are mixed. I don’t get heats, but in certain times of the deca-phoeb, I can get pregnant.”_

_Silence._

_“I’m assuming this phoeb is safe?”_

_“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” Kiht giggled, lazily tracing patterns on the human’s chest. “I was so happy to know a half-Galra would come, they’re hard to find, most of them hiding their entire lives.”_

_“That’s why you’ve been so attached to him?”_

_“Yes. And because it’s frustratingly cute to watch you two trying not to jump on each other.” He sighed, slapping Lance’s chest without much force. “But it’s starting to hurt you two. You’re getting less and less satisfied because you refuse to take him, and he is suffering thinking you’re rejecting him.”_

_“And what should I do?”_

_“I think you know, don’t you?”_

Of course he knew.

And,  _God_ , did he want it.

But what about Keith? What if he regretted it later? What if he felt bad for “throwing himself at Lance”? Or if he hated Lance for taking advantage of his state? Either way, it wouldn’t be a good outcome. Keith hating himself would be terrible. Keith hating Lance would also not be good, but better than the first option, all things considered.

With a sigh, he opened the door, entering the room bathed in penumbra, the two lamps on both sides of the bed being the only light.

Keith was curled up on the bed, that was normal. What wasn’t was the whimpers coming from him.

In a second, Lance was crawling on the bed, trying to get near his friend as fast as possible. Keith crying wasn’t usually a good sign.

“Keith? What’s the matter, buddy?”

“Lance…”

God, no.

“Lance…”

Please, no.

“Lance… please…”

Why did God torture him so?

Keith said his name in a mix of a moan and a sob, a desperate plea that definitely was unconscious. Because there was no way Keith would make  _those sounds_  in his right mind. There was no way Keith would throw himself on Lance and lock his arms on his neck. There was no way he’d fall back on the pillows so Lance would be on top of him almost completely. There was no way he’d grind his crotch on Lance with such fervor.

The Universe was testing him, that was the only answer.

* * *

When Keith came to, he felt incredibly hot. Hot, hot, hot. His entire body burned, just like the warm arms holding him.

It was like a punch to the guy as he remembered what happened that night.

He shamelessly rutted against his crush, in a desperate search for release. He moaned and he begged and he writhed.

And Lance held him through it all, not leaving him to suffer alone but suffering himself.

“You ok now?”

Lance’s voice was strained, breath shallow. Keith nodded, guilty consuming his being as he felt the tense muscles under his hands.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s natural of your body.”

Wait.

“What?” Keith tried to move to look at the Blue Paladin, but all he got was his face shoved in a warm chest and a pained moan from the boy.

“Kiht told me you are going into heat. That means your body wants and needs to mate. I’m guessing you didn’t knew either.”

“Heat? Mate? What am I, a dog?”

“I’d say you’re more of a kitten.”

Lance’s attempt to joke about the part Galra in the other Paladin worked like a droplet of water in a forest fire. It didn’t. Specially considering the hardness pressing on his thigh.

“You spent the whole night with me in that state?”

“I’m a disaster bi bitten by a sex bug, and you are unbelievably sexy, I take no blame.”

Silence.

“I’m sexy?”

“Keith, you are going into heat and I was bitten by a sex bug, and that’s what you are focusing on?” He sighed “I need to go, so tell me, are you ok now?”

_Go._

He needed to  _go._

Back to  _Kiht_. Lance needed to go back to Kiht so  _Kiht_  could satisfy him.

_“No.”_

“No? You’re not ok?”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“What…?”

In a second, Keith had pushed Lance on his back and straddled his hips. The sharpshooter held his wrists in a quick movement, blue eyes wide and hair messy.

“I will help you.”

“Keith, what…?”

 _“I will help you._ Shut up and let me do it.”

“Keith, stop.”

“Why?” Something in the half-Galra’s voice made the Cuban shut up, blue eyes full of confusion. “Why do you hate me so much? Why do you refuse to touch me when you clearly want to?  _Am I that disgusting?”_

He had the full knowledge of the tears running down his face,  _again_ , and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop them. He needed an answer. Not his Galra side, but Keith as a whole because he loved that tall asshole. There, he admitted it. Keith  _adored_  the other man  _so much_ , it scared him and gave him strength to go on. And he needed a definitive answer for his heart could not take that pain anymore.

He just didn’t expect the answer to start with a dry chuckle.

 _“Disgusting? You?”_  Lance shook his head, as if the notion was absurd. Suddenly, Keith found himself pinned to the bed, wrists held above his held on the pillows. “You have any idea how much I’ve been holding myself back? You have any idea how hard it is to stop myself from ravishing you because I don’t want to do anything you might regret?  _Do you think you are the only one hurting, Keith?”_

The blushes burning on both their faces were left forgotten as long fingers let go of Keith’s wrists and went to his face, cleaning away the tears gently. Not wasting time, the half-Galra circled the other’s neck with his arms, bringing him closer.

“Look in my eyes and tell me you’d do this—” he gestured to their position— “without your biological need.”

There was a long, heavy silence as they stared at each other, until Lance took it was an answer and slowly let go of Keith. Only for the arms on his neck to tighten their hold. The black haired boy’s true answer came as a whisper, uncertain but determined.

“I would.”

* * *

Lance stared at violet eyes intently, the color accentuated by the low light of the lamps, searching and searching for anything that went against the words that came out of the lips he’d been desiring for years. He found nothing. There was nothing in the eyes he’d been admiring for a long time that told him to stop.

And so, he finally let himself fall into temptation.

Quite literally, as he let his body press down on the boy under him, lips hovering over lips.

“I won’t be able to stop.”

“I don’t want you to.”

The kiss started slow and soft, testing the waters. But Lance was a Sea, and, as such, nothing could hold him back when the storm started. He made sure to explore every part of Keith’s mouth, determined to swallow the whines coming from him.

He hoped Keith wasn’t very fond of his clothes, because his fingers did not hesitate to rip them apart. He was desperate, sue him.

He let his hands run up and down the pale skin, over the soft curves and hard muscles. Keith had a surprisingly feminine figure, small waist and large hips. He was maybe bulkier than Kiht, but definitely the same height.

“Hgn…” Came the soft sound as Lance’s teeth attached to Keith’s neck. Lance hoped the Red Paladin would let his voice run free.

The boy under him was so pale it took no time for his neck to be filled with hickies and bite marks. Lance felt as shivers ran down Keith’s back, making him tremble. With a hard bite, he brought out a pleased mewl from the other. Closing his eyes, the Blue Paladin let his teeth take their time marking the smooth skin, breath slow and steady.

“You're… Trying to hold back…”

“I’m trying not to lose myself. This is about you.”

“It’s not about me only. Just let go. I want you in anyway you want me.”

“Pre-heat is making you very honest.”

“I know you. I know you like talking, so I’m trying to talk.”

They took a second to look at each other. Bluest blue against deepest violet. Keith’s pupils were wide. Breath quick. Lips begging to be kissed.

“We’ll have time after this.”

With that, Lance restarted his caresses, fingers making sure every part exposed of that gorgeous body was touched. His lips went to Keith’s chest, where he ran his tongue on, tasting sweat and  _Keith._ He could get addicted to the taste.

He did a quick work of taking off of Keith what once were clothes. They’d have time for slow dancing later. Hopefully.

With his tongue, he traced a path from Keith’s chest to his neck, then another, this time built with kisses, all they way to the smooth thighs. He took a special care when kissing the small waist, not resisting the temptation of marking it with his teeth. The same thing happened to the soft thighs. He just couldn’t resist claiming that boy as his. Only his.

“I dreamt about you and your thighs. I have been wanting to mark them ever since.” He got a whimper as an answer. “I always have to watch you when you fight, because you look like you’re dancing and these legs are just too distracting.” Lance finished his confession with a particularly harsh bite.

“I… like your shoulders… and back.”

The squeak that left the half-Galra as the Blue Paladin rose again to press a searing kiss on his lips was adorable. Said Paladin made sure to guide the halfling’s hands until he could feel blunt nails trying to pierce his back. He moaned in encouragement, getting a breathless moan back.

It was with great reluctance that they detached from each other, but there were more pressing matters to address, like the uncomfortable pants covering Lance’s hips and the lack of lube.

Thankfully, Lance was a resourceful person.

“Did you… hide lube under the pillows?”

“You never know when you’re gonna need lube, Keith.”

Keith chuckled, a high-pitched sound that could very well be called giggling, as Lance took off the offending piece of clothing and opened the bottle.

* * *

Keith watched, as if hypnotized, Lance coat his fingers with the slick substance. He willed his muscles to relax and his breath to calm down. It felt weird to share so much of his thoughts and a part of him wanted to run away.

A big part of him knew there was no need to. Lance wouldn’t judge. Lance would take care of him.

In truth, the amount of trust he had in the boy was immense. Specially considering it was his first time sharing anything remotely sexual with someone. Yet, instead of the jittery feeling of being exposed he had been so afraid of, he felt warm. Wanted.

He couldn’t deny, though, the bitter thoughts coming to his mind. Lance had sex almost non-stop for days, literal  _days._  And his partners were also experienced. Kiht was experienced. They were able to satisfy Lance. And while Keith had enough lust to rival Lance’s, he had a bitter fear of not being enough.

“First time?”

Purple irises snapped into blue, widened. The Cuban’s smile was gentle, genuine, sending tingles all over the flustered halfling. The atmosphere of the situation baffled Keith. He expected some hot, fast paced sex where Lance would hold him too tightly and leave handprints on his hips. Instead he felt calm, still hot but calm, like they’ve been doing this for long enough to know how to slow down and enjoy the moment of intimacy.

Ok, time for all the awkwardness that Keith had inside him to come out in the form of a heavy blush. He closed his legs, trying to sit up and hide his face between his knees. It was too much. Lance was too much.

A warm hand on his knee stopped his movements. Staring at his partner—holy Kaltenecker,  _his partner_ —as a good natured smirk showed off perfectly white teeth—which, by the way,  _how?—_ , Keith could do nothing but hesitantly open his legs again. He wanted that. He wanted Lance. He craved Lance.

And Lance, caring and attentive Lance, got the message, easing his tanned body onto Keith’s again, a perfect fit, and pulled him to another kiss. Much slower, sensual and breathtaking. He kept his eyes opened, and Keith imitated the action, not wanting or even being able to look away from the swirling emotions in his crush’s pools of blue.

It was in the middle of that kiss that the first finger found its way to the Red Paladin’s entrance. It circled around, cold and slick thanks to the lube, before slipping in carefully. The kiss was broken at last, leaving them gasping for air.

“Relax, babe.”

Kind of hard to do when the guy you like is fingering you, but Keith could always try. With a deep sigh, the half-Galra let his hands explore the back and shoulders he liked so much. Keith adored Lance’s body, but his back and shoulders had to be his favorites after the pretty eyes. Large and sturdy. Oftentimes, he couldn’t help but stare as they fought or even just lounged near each other. Brought him a sense of protection. Like he could hide behind them and nothing would ever be able to harm him.

And were a complete delight to touch and scratch, he found out. The smooth skin under his fingers was begging him to mark it, and mark it he did.

The unashamed moan he received made his insides heat up even more. He answered it with one of his own as another finger slipped him, stretching his hole slowly. He closed his eyes, giving in the sensation of being scissored while Lance abused his body with his teeth.

* * *

Lance took a few moments to stretch the boy under him carefully, making sure three fingers could come in and out with ease.

He could feel the strain in his muscles. He was holding back and it was making a number on him, but for Keith he’d do it. Not only it was their first time—and by God, he hoped it’d be the first of many—, it was  _Keith’s_  first time.  _Ever._  Keith was giving Lance his  _virginity._  You know, the Keith with trust issues, the Keith afraid of being too close to someone.

Lance would not screw up.

“Let me hear you, kitten.”

He twisted his fingers just so, and Keith arched his back, a long moan leaving his plump lips. Jackpot, as expected from the sharpshooter.

“That’s better.”

“Lance…”

Lance hushed his boy, assuring him he’d get to it. And Lance never went back on his word. Taking off his fingers—Keith  _whined_ because of the loss—and leaning back on his knees—as much as Keith’s hands let him—, the Cuban coated his own member with lube before taking his place above the halfling again. Taking one of his partner’s hands on his, he slowly entered the burning heat that was Keith Kogane.

“You’re so tight, kitten.”

“Don’t say—hgn!—things like that!”

“It’s the truth.”

“Lance!”

Lance chuckled, slowly but surely being enveloped by warmth. He had reached Heaven, there was no other explanation. Once he was entirely inside Keith, he stopped, trying to give Keith some time to adjust.

It was truly surprising how the bite wasn’t doing more than make him tense. Kiht had mentioned that it’d cause pain if he didn’t get satisfied. He guessed it was starting to weaken… or he took great satisfaction in being with Keith in that position, enough for the poison to not “get violent”.

“You ok?”

“Move.” Lance raised one eyebrow at the breathless request.

“You sure?”

“Please…”

Well, then.

* * *

Everything Keith could feel was  _Lance_. His shoulder, the hand holding Keith’s, the torso rubbing on his cock, his hips as Keith’s legs raised to circle them, the come and go of his body. And, mainly, the dick completely reorganizing his guts with each thrust.

Lance was  _big_.

He could probably fuck the brains out of Keith. The idea sent shivers up and down his spine.

Calm down, everything at its time.

“Lance…!”

“Yeah, babe?”

To say Keith wasn’t envious of Lance’s capacity to keep his composure would be a lie. As much as he loved when Lance was cool and smooth, he wanted  _more._

“More… Let go and  _fuck me!”_

“You sure you can take it?”

Asshole.

“Just fuck me like we’ve been wanting!”

Just then Lance snapped his hips a certain way, and all Keith could see were stars. A long, drawled moan, almost a scream, ripped out of his throat.

From that moment on, the Red Paladin could not think. He just could not. The thrusts were still slow, but long and powerful. He could feel Lance rub his walls deliciously. Not being able to think also meant not being able to hold back his voice, and a symphony of moans, groans and mewls was created, mixing harmoniously with Lance’s own melody of groans and moans.

Everything was Lance.

Lance was the only thing his mind could think of.

Lost in his pleasure, he almost didn’t notice when the hand holding his left, but he did notice clearly when it wrapped around his shaft.

“Lance!”

“Close already?” A bruising kiss on his lips was his answer “That won’t do, baby~ Hold a bit for me, yes?”

A yelp came as the Blue Paladin gave his thrusts more speed, without losing power. Keith’s other hand joined the one on the large back as his partner pounded hard inside him.

“Ah! Lance! There!”

“Oh? Here?”

“Lance!”

The Cuban’s name was the only thought that made sense in his mind, and the only thing his mouth could say clearly as said boy hit his sweet spot again and again. He was so close to coming. So close to release. So  _desperate_. Enough for his brain to actually get a different word out.

“Please!  _Please, Lance!_ ”

The hand on his shaft started moving along the movement of Lance’s member, and didn’t take long for Keith to come, a scream of Lance’s name echoing in the room. Lance kept moving, making Keith tremble as his orgasm hit in waves. The dark skinned boy came right after, filling him, before collapsing on him, letting his sturdy body rest on the half-Galra’s surprisingly softer one.

They spent a few dobashes in that position, hearts beating erratically and uncoordinated breathing. Keith felt full, it was a great feeling. The pain he had pushed aside returned, weak but there, and he paid it no mind. And how could he when Lance was still hard?

“Again.”

“Keith-”

“I said I wanted to help you.” This time he was the one to initiate the kiss. He found out he adored Lance’s kisses more than his tanned back, as Lance kissed him like he was the only thing in existence. “Let me help you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a virgin and I have no idea how threesomes work. So just take this and don't ask questions.

**Two weeks and five days after the bite**

 

“Good morning, Kiht.”

“Good morning, Keith.”

To think at some point Keith had wanted to hate Kiht was  _ baffling _ . He blamed his blasted Galra hormones, with their possessiveness mid heat. Once his body finally got used to that part of him, he could think more clearly. It would be a lie to say he didn't feel jealous anymore, because Lance was still  _ his mate _ — _ his boyfriend _ —, but it was greatly reduced when Kiht was in the receiving end. And got smaller as time went on. Hormones are weird and Keith really didn’t want to go through anymore of their shit.

Kiht was a very agradable person, funny and gentle. He reminded Keith of Lance himself, aquamarine eyes sharing of the same kind shine one could find in the blue eyes he loved so much. Always attentive, always willing to listen, resourceful and reliable.

The fact he pampered Keith almost as much as Lance was a nice bonus.

The fact was, Keith was not used to being pampered. He didn't think of himself as someone worthy of it. A waste of time, that's what he believed pampering him would be. Clearly, his mate and—his friend? His acquittance? His  _ Kiht _ , yeah—his Kiht thought the contrary.

“Where's Lance?”

“In the kitchen, I forced him to go eat when he made no moves to get out of the bed.”

“I was sleeping on him again, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, and he didn’t move in fear of you waking up.”

“Selfless idiot.”

“You love him anyways.”

“I do.”

The other halfling smiled gently, offering a hand to help Keith out of the bed. But the Red Paladin had other plans. With a quick pull, both Half-Galra were laying on the comfortable bed, face-to-face, breaths mingling and noses brushing. The yelp that came out of Kiht was as adorable as it was funny and Keith couldn’t resist the giggle.

“I heard a yelp and a giggle~” Lance’s voice accompanied the door opening. One hand flew to his chest—the other still holding the tray with food—as the vision of the two registered in his mind, and a loud gasp came out of his smiling lips. “You two didn’t eve wait for me?!”

“Shut up, Lance.” The Red Paladin hugged the man in his arms tighter, feeling his squirm. “Did you eat?”

“Yes, and I brought some to you, Sleeping Beauty, but it seems you’d rather eat something else.”

Something…

Keith froze, giving Kiht enough chance to leave his arms and quickly leave the room. The Paladin felt the need to call him back, but a bigger part of him had finally connected the dots. He liked Kiht. Not the way he liked Lance, no, he  _ loved _ Lance, a deep feeling built on trust and a long friendship. But he liked Kiht romantically anyways. It felt the same way when he first started liking Lance. That’s why his jealousy was almost nonexistent, that’s why he wanted Kiht’s presence, that’s why he was more open to the halfling than the other concubines.  _ He had a crush on Kiht. _

“Keith, babe?”

“Lance, I like Kiht.”

“Well, yeah, he’s great.” The boy answered, putting the tray on the end of the bed.

“No, like, I  _ like-like _ him. Romantically.”

“Well, yeah, he’s great.”

* * *

 

Lance could practically hear the record scratch inside his boyfriend’s mind. Keith stared at him with big, scared violet eyes and the Blue Paladin couldn’t help but sigh. After their confessions, Lance thought about his interactions with Keith, discerning what proved Keith’s crush and what was just platonic behavior. Knowing the halfling’s feelings made his actions so obvious the Cuban almost kicked himself for not noticing, but, to be fair, he never let himself think of them as romantic, firmly believing himself not worthy. Well, better late than never. That said, such knowledge made recognizing the Red Paladin’s feelings for the other alien so much easier it was frustrating to watch. Then again, it was  _ Keith Kogane. _

“You didn’t knew that?”

“No!” He squeaked. “I thought what I was feeling was because of hormones and shit!”

“Keith, I love you, but  _ my God. _ ” Even though his voice was exasperated, he was fully aware his eyes were as soft as cotton. That dumbass whom he loved very much would be the death of him.

“You… Seem awfully okay with this.”

“Were you expecting me to get jealous?”

“Well. Yeah.”

“Keith, I’ve been in polyamorous relationships before.”

Lance would have laughed at the adorably confused and surprised face his boyfriend pulled, but instead he just let an amused huff escape his lungs. Crawling towards Keith, he sat himself down on the boy’s lap and held his face gently, kissing the plump lips that were his now eternal addiction.

“Keith, I’m not bothered by you liking both me and Kiht at the same time. In fact, I’m kinda glad.”

“Glad?”

“I’ve been trying to come up with ways of telling you that I feel the same.”

* * *

 

Record Scratch.

By the face Lance made, the crinkled eyes and amused smile, Keith knew he could hear it too.

“You… like Kiht…?”

“Yes.”

“Like-like?”

“Romantically, yes.”

“Like you like me?”

“Not really. What I feel for you is the result of a long friendship and deep trust. I have a crush on Kiht. I love you.” He stroke Keith’s face again. “Although I can see myself falling for him in the future.”

Silence embraced them as the Red Paladin rested his head on his mate’s chest, listening to the heart that beat for him. And, in some part, for Kiht. And that made Kogane somehow… happy. He was content. It was confusing as all Hell, but he felt as if Kiht being part of the equation was  _ right. _ Keith + Lance + Kith. Math is an exact, after all.

“I want that.” He sighed, inhaling the heavenly scent of sea and cinnamon of the body close to his, hands exploring a large chest. “I don’t know how it’ll work, but I want that.”

“Well, first of all, you need to eat. Then we talk to Kiht.”

Keith lightly traced the tattoos on Lance’s skin, feeling something harden against his torso. Grinning wickedly, his hand cupped Lance’s dick over the thin fabric of the blue pants.

“You’re right, I  _ should _ eat.”

* * *

 

“Kiht?”

“Yes, Lance?”

“Are you in the mood?”

Kiht could not believe his ears. Lance had literally not touched anyone but _Keith_ the past few days, and rightfully so as not only the other Paladin was in heat, but they were _mates._ _Boyfriends._ Heck, one would say they were _soulmates._ Kiht was happy for them and respected the couple by not trying anything remotely sexual with neither of them, no matter how much he had wanted. Then why was Lance suddenly asking him if he was in the mood for sex when Keith was sitting naked on the counter, eating away Kiht’s freshly baked cookies?

“W… What?!”

“I asked if you’re in the mood.”

“Keith is sitting right there.”

Said boy just gave them a “peace” sign, legs swinging and mouth full of cookies.

“Yes, and?”

“He’s your  _ mate! _ ”

“Would it kill you Galra to say ‘boyfriend’?”

“No, but what’s the fun in that?” Came Keith’s muffled response, to which Lance scrunched his nose. The Red Paladin made a show of swallowing and jumping on the floor before talking again, placating his mate. “And you said  _ I _ would scare him. Look at him, he’s so surprised he’s even pale.”

“We both know that you’d take too long to actually get enough courage to do this, so shut up and let me take care of it.”

“Sorry, but what is happening here?!” The half-Galra couldn’t help but screech, ears twitching agitatedly. Lance wanted to have sex and Keith, possessive and protective Keith, was acting like it was a given, a planned pass time for the afternoon. They looked at each other before turning to him and their answer almost gave him a heart attack.

“We like you and want you to join our relationship.”

Silence.

You could almost hear the beatings of their hearts.

“We broke him, Keith.”

“You… what…?”

“We like you, Kiht.” Lance smiled kindly, hands carefully holding the other’s. “We talked, me and Keith, and we want you to be our boyfriend.”

“Mate.” Keith quipped.

“Mate.” The Blue Paladin repeated, rolling his eyes.

“You like me?”

“Yes.”

“Both of you?”

“Yup.”

Kiht felt the tears running down his face. He had never felt so attached to someone before. He had partners before, yes, but even the romantic relationships fell short. They just didn’t feel right. They didn’t give him the fuzzy feeling of contentedness his mother had preached about long ago. They didn’t make him comfortable and warm. If anything, casual sex proved to be way more fulfilling to him than long relationships. So when his heart started beating faster in Lance’s presence, he had been quick to dismiss it before it’d grow to be another poisonous link. But he just could not help it.

He didn’t want to.

For the first time ever, Kiht felt what his mother had described so many times. It wasn’t as strong as she said it would be, but he felt like it could be.

Then Keith came and brought with him the fear of an unrequited crush… That doubled when his already enamoured heart started beating for the grumpy half-human too.

“Why are you crying, love?”

“I…” Not being able to put it all to words, his lips meet the human’s in a searing kiss.

Lance answered promptly, arms holding his newest mate close this his warm body. The kiss was a mess of tongues and saliva and teeth and feelings, hands flying over skin and fingers grasping whatever they could, nails scratching without mercy. It ended the same messy way, Kiht’s tongue still outside his mouth, spit connecting it with Lance’s. The halfling’s eyes were narrowed and his mind was hazy, cinnamon and a fruity scent—cherry, Lance had supplied once, when asked about what Keith smells like—, but he was able to let out a yelp when he got turned around suddenly. His senses didn’t have much time to register much before they were assaulted with  _ Keith _ . Another messy kiss with his other mate.

Arms around his neck and hands on his hips guided him slowly, a step after the other, until Keith’s back met the kitchen’s wall. The taller body behind Kiht pressed them together, and the two halflings moaned as their members touched the other’s skin, Kiht’s tunic doing practically nothing to hide his cock. The human moved his hips and the friction on both sides ripped yet another moan from the concubine, whose own hands found stability on the wall behind the black haired boy.

“So, are you in the mood?” The taller boy asked again, rolling his hips.

“Yes!”

“Good boy~”

Kiht whined when the warm body behind him left, but the other body in front of him turned it into a mewl by moving his hips just so. The sound of fabric dropping would’ve been missed weren’t for the Galra’s superior hearing. In a second, hands were massaging the half-Galra’s ass, fingers expertly finding his already soaked hole.

“I’m so glad you don’t need lube, babe. Bless your Galra genes.”

He’d laugh, but the kitten rutting against him wouldn’t let anything but moans come out of his mouth. No matter, soon a finger was slipping inside him, then two, then three, curling deliciously and opening him carefully. There was no time to mourn when they left for soon he was being filled with his mate’s dick. Large and long, filling him completely. The trusts started slow, they almost always did as Lance was usually too caring, but gradually they started shoving him onto Keith even more, the sound of skin slapping against skin writing a sonnet with the feeling of skin rubbing against skin.

“Holy shit!” Keith let a drawled moan out before continuing. “I can feel you!”

“Oh?” One of Lance’s hands snaked its way to Kiht’s abdomen, squished in between his and Keith’s bodies. Whatever he felt punched a gasp and a moan out of him, and he wasted no time in grabbing one of Kiht’s hands and positioning it where his hand was. “Feel it.”

The feeling of his belly bulging because of his mate’s cock almost made Kiht come on the spot. It was too much, the two of them. Cherry and cinnamon. Keith and Lance. Keith was surprisingly a blabber once he started, voice so loud you’d think he wanted everyone to hear him call Lance and Kiht’s name and beg for release in the most purred of tones. Maybe he did. Lance, unsurprisingly, was still somewhat composed enough to tease them in between grunts and moans, voice rough with a growl. Kiht was more keen of lowly mewls and the occasional plead and or compliment.

The three made a nice melody together.

Kiht didn’t remember the end of his first time with Lance and Keith, everything being a blur of pleasure and happiness. He remembers screaming along Keith as they came, the sound almost as deafening as Lance’s roar—yes, it was a roar, both him and Keith agreed on it, no matter what Lance said—as he filled his mate.

Kiht also had no idea how and when they entered Lance’s room to continue their love making, but he wasn’t complaining. He’d been eyeing that large, comfy bed since the first time he entered the Temple.

“What if Allura is against it?”

“Sounds like her problem.”

“Lance, this is serious!”

“I  _ am _ serious! I won’t allow anything to take you two from me, be it Allura, Shiro or Zarkon himself.”

“I know and I feel the same, I just don’t want to have to punch Allura! Or Shiro!”

“If it ever comes to that, we can always ask Pidge. She has a mean slap.”

The halfling listened, eyes closed, to his mates’ conversation. It was nice to know they’d stop at nothing to be with each other and Kiht. Sighing, happy with the warmth the arms of his mates’ provided, he thought to himself that it was true to him also.

He’d do anything to be with them.

* * *

 

**Three weeks and one day after the bite**

 

“WE’VE RETURNED!”

“Thinking better, let’s leave Lance here.”

“You say that, but you  _ so _ missed me, Pidgeotto~!”

Pidge just giggled airily, giving Lance a hug. It was good to see her brother after a three week absence. She missed him alright, not seeing that weird hoodie and hearing the boisterous laugh when she cracked a joke was so weird. Letting him go, she latched onto Keith, having missed his grumpy butt too. Hunk immediately hugged the Blue Paladin, a bear hug that would’ve crushed anyone else. Then he gave Lance to Shiro so he could hug the Red Paladin. Shiro’s hug was also strong, but much more careful and gentle. Allura was next, comforting and warm. Then Coran, who, even though he had seen them every now and then in his visits to the Temple, hugged them with the same intensity as Hunk.

“And you are?” Pidge asked the pretty boy standing nearby. He was very pretty, pink skin and long black hair and pointy fuzzy ears and aquamarine eyes.

“This is Kiht!” Lance introduced, skipping to stand by the alien’s side and put an arm around Kiht’s waist, holding Keith in his other arm. “He’s our boyfriend.”

“Mate.” Keith quipped.

“Really, mullet?” His answer was a cheeky grin he promptly kissed away.

“Ew, PDA!” Pidge screeched. “Also, what? You get bitten by a butterfly, have mad sex with a bunch of people and come back with two boyfriends? Is that right, Production?”

“Yep, the Universe is starting to appreciate me.”

“And Kiht is coming with us?” Met with silence, Shiro sighed. “Guys, I’m happy for you, but it’s too dangerous for him to come with us.”

“Shiro, we’re fighting a  _ war, _ everywhere is dangerous. If anything, the Castle of Lions, home of  _ Voltron _ , is the safest place he can be.” The Cuban answered, eyes unwavering. He had calculated the risks many times. He had talked to his boyfriends many times. There really wasn’t a safe place from the largest and most vicious Empire in the known universe, unless they found a planet far away from the known universe, but that would require Lance and Keith to leave Voltron, which neither wanted to do.

Keith opened his mouth, ready to argue with Shiro and Allura, who also looked worried about the idea of his mate staying with them, but before he could, Kiht talked for the very first time since they left the Temple after spending a good hour trying to dress up and failing because Lance’s shoulders and Kiht’s hips.

“If I may, I do agree that it’s dangerous. I’m fully aware of that and I have no intentions of running away from that truth. I want to stay with my mates, and I want to help them and their family to carry the burden of the universe.”

The Princess and the Black Paladin looked at each other, as if having a conversation through their stares, before sighing—in synchrony, so,  _ creeply _ —and smiling.

“Guess we’ll have one more to train.”

Lance threw his head back and laughed, accompanied by Keith’s giggles and Kiht’s chuckles. They’d be fine, they had each other.

* * *

 

**Later that day**

 

“The Queen looked so happy seeing you three together.”

“Our most important deity is the Goddess of Love, we believe love is something to be treasured.”

“So, Kiht, who’s better in bed?”

“Pidge! Don’t ask that!”

“Lance is very experienced, but Keith compensates with his enthusiasm, so I guess both?”

“Lance is experienced? Since when?”

“I don’t know, but he sure knows what he’s doing. He just  _ knows _ what to do and say to make me and Keith scream. And Keith makes such lovely sounds—”

“Oh, my God, too much information! Please, stop! See, Pidge, that’s why we don’t ask about people’s love lives!”


End file.
